This invention relates to a goggle having accessories such as a face-protecting shield and a detachable auxiliary lens.
Goggles used for motorcycle racing and other activities where foreign matter is directed toward the face of a wearer often include a detachable face shield, and a disposable or tear-off lens. Many detachable face shields include snap fasteners which are received in male connections on the goggle frame to allow the shield to be detached, when desired. An example of such a detachable face shield, formed of self-supporting transparent plastic material, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,031 to Morgan. Detachable face shields have also been formed of fabric with metal screening protecting open breathing regions.
To prevent fogging and allow a slow exchange of interior air, it has been well known to incorporate air-flow ventilation means in a goggle frame. Such ventilation means may take the form of apertures which directly vent to atmosphere, or serpentine or covered passageways, which directly vent to atmosphere but block direct entry of foreign matter, or larger vent apertures covered by a fibrous or foam material or liner. Some prior detachable face shields have blocked the air-flow ventilation means, or have allowed moisture-laden air from the nose or mouth of the wearer to circulate toward the air-flow ventilation means and create a fogging condition. Detachable face shields formed of fabric have been unsatisfactory in that fabric does not distribute stress over the shield, and allows flying gravel or the like to penetrate at its point of impact.
When the goggle is to be used in an environment in which the lens may become muddy, scratched, or otherwise damaged, auxiliary disposable lenses (commonly called tear-off lenses) are attached to the front of the goggle frame. Extra snaps and posts on the goggle frame project forwardly and allow an auxiliary or disposable lens to be attached in spaced relation to the goggle frame. Some auxiliary lenses have had side tabs extending outwardly beyond the goggle frame to allow the weater to grasp the tab and tear off the auxiliary lens while the goggle is being worn. Any tear-off auxiliary lens must be easily detached using one hand and minimum effort, without jarring or displacing the goggle or the main lens.
Prior goggles having tear-off lenses have been undesirable in several respects. The auxiliary lens is attached to the goggle frame by posts and other protrusions on the goggle frame, and the auxiliary lens is oversized with protruding left and right tabs to allow the wearer to grasp the lens. All of these features create gaps which allow dirt, dust, mud and the like to enter the space between the auxiliary lens and the main lens. While some goggles have allowed attachment of more than one auxiliary lens, the tabs therefore overlie each other and care must be used in separating and grasping the outermost tab. In addition to being impractical during motorcycle racing or the like conditions, the additional tear-off lenses are liable to all become detached at the same time. To overcome dirt entering between the lenses, goggles of a different type have used detachable auxiliary lenses which lie somewhat flat against the main lens, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,286 to Joyce, but such auxiliary lenses are internally mounted and cannot be adapted to the tear-off type.